


Trip down memory lane (Bad sans poly)

by Fanficsmaybee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Dark, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Nightmare has issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsmaybee/pseuds/Fanficsmaybee
Summary: Nightmare has always been a secretive person. Never opening up about his past. When his lovers grow curious though. They seek answers from his brother. At first dream is unwilling to help. But after some persuasion they convince him.A trip down memory lane makes the bad guys wish they never asked.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Trip down memory lane (Bad sans poly)

**Author's Note:**

> Bad guy poly.  
> A lot of rape mentioned be careful when reading
> 
> Based on an idea @/sympharin1 on twitter touched on a while ago. Thought I'd elaborate on it.

Night time in the large castle was always a rather peaceful time of the day. It's the time when people could unwind and relax. With the war between the twins over it meant that nightmare spent most of his time at the castle. In his office. The day usually ended with nightmare coming out of his office after hours on hours of flipping through pages and letters, all work related of course. It's always work related. Letters of the negative aus. How many resets have occurred, which monsters were killed, where their families are. The amount of hours it took the human to slaughter everyone. Tedious stuff that he had to look into being the king of nightmares and guardian of negative emotions. It was his job to keep up to date. 

But when the day is done and he closes up his office, nightmare will go to each of his lovers to bid them good night. It helped him relax knowing his group were all safe and settled down. Knowing they were here with him. Under his protection. That's what helped him sleep at night. There was always a routine of who he would see and in what order. First it was error. Always error. The suspense of waiting always set his glitches alight. So nightmare always saw him first. Asking how his day went, letting the glitch vent about any troubles he had and, on a good day, lean into nightmares touch to allow the other to absorb his negative emotions. With a gentle kiss to the glitches hand he would bid him good night and set off to see the next. 

Next would be horror. The fragile skeleton always welcomed nightmare into his room. Opening his arms like a lost child and demanding hugs. Horror had always been more physical when showing his affection. Then again he didn't speak that much. The hole in his skull having given the broken skeleton a hard time making up sentences. He would stutter and muddle up his words. Unable to get what is in his head out his mouth. Hugs and kisses had always been much easier than talking, that's what nightmare loved about him. His sweet horror. When setting horror to bed he would always caress his skull. Rub the rim of the crack that was his in skull. It soothed the other and would occasionally send him straight to sleep. However tonight was one of those nights in which horror insisted he go check on the others. Not unusual for the starved skeleton to request but a little bit on the persistent side of it. But who was nightmare to judge. Sleep tugged at every bone in his body and he would prefer to hurry this up. Horror was safe here and so was everyone else. With a nod in compliance he kissed the aching skull and bid horror goodnight. 

Next on his list would be cross. Cross would always be sat up straight on his bed waiting for nightmare. Cross had trouble shutting down for the night, he always has. He was trained to be alert at all times and that included bed time. Even if he had been out that wretched au for nearly 3 years now. He struggled to shake that habit. He needed time and nightmare was willing to help him every single night till he is ready. Helping the other to relax was easy. Simply telling him it's time for bed would send him to bed and to relax but nightmare liked to sit beside him and caress his skull till the other was close to sleep. That way he KNEW cross would rest. Once in that situation only then would nightmare leave. Giving cross a small kiss to his temple and pulling a blanket over him. He finally left to find the next one on his list. 

Killer, killer was always after cross, killer didn't have much problem sleeping, throwing the occasional flirt to nightmares face was normal by now. He didn't really stay long with killer when setting him to bed, it was more for his peace of mind to know killer was heading off to bed. A gentle kiss and sweet nothings was usually their routine before night would leave to sort out dust. The last one of his lovers. 

Now dust was always the hardest to get to rest. The guy was constantly hearing voices and murmurs from his dead brother. Some nights were worse than others. Some night he would have to restrain dust as he screamed out in fury. Other times he would sit with him as he sobbed his sins away. Dust knew the routine and knew nightmare would come to him every night and absorb the overwhelming negativity that poured from him. It sent him to peace. It let him sleep. He was grateful for it. Dust wasn't one for too much affection at once. He enjoyed nightmares company and preferred to have non verbal ways of showing their love. Nightmare would caress his head before bidding him goodnight. Always muttering an "I love you" as he left. It warmed dusts very soul. 

The time had flown by. But now everyone was settled down for bed. Allowing the king to finally retreat to his room for some well deserved rest. He opened his doors and entered his room. Allowing his tentacles to softly close and lock his door. The castle was finally at peace. 

".. alright he's asleep" killer, he stood at the end of the hallway and whispered down to the door down the other end. He was no longer in his night wear. Back in his day clothes. But it wasnt just him that was awake. 

Soon to follow out of the room down the hall was cross. He too was all dressed again. In his signature black and white get up. He glanced over to killer and then back towards the room that belonged to horror. Cross approached the door and knocked on it alerting the skeleton inside. 

"Night is asleep. You can come out now horror." There was shuffling and then the door opened. The broken skeleton was all dressed and looked up at cross with his large red piercing eye. 

One by one each of the gang started to walk into the hallway. Horror, cross, error and dust all meeting up with killer who stood at the end. He had his usual grin and glanced at them all. 

"How did I let you drag me into this." Errors voice was glitchy and somewhat annoyed. It was late and he seemed to be doubting if he should've agreed to killers stupid idea. 

"Oh come on. I know you're just as curious as I am. Besides it's gonna be quick. He won't even notice we're gone~" error's eyes rolled at the others voice. As much as he didn't want to say it. Killer was somewhat right. Everyone in the group knew about each other. Their pasts and regrets but none of them had yet to know a thing about nightmare. The guy would always avoid the question or just not answer. It had really spiked everyones interest in a bad way. 

"Ya sure.. dream gonna.. help..?" Horrors stuttering voice broke the small silence that had built up in the corridor. His question was genuine and concerned. Killer set his hand on horrors shoulder for slight comfort. 

"Course he's gonna help. He don't really have much a choice." Killer grinned and error sighed summoning some strings and making a rip into another universe. More importantly heaventale. Dream had been all around the multivserse and had for some reason yet to find a proper home. He was known for spending most his time in this au. So that is where they were heading. 

Cross was the first to go through. He preferred to be infront to protect the others from an attack if nessicary but also it would do them good to have dream see a familiar face first. 

Dream was sat upright in a large recliner chair, he too was flipping through papers, however his were on positive aus instead. The sound of a portal opening forced him to turn his gaze to cross who had now appeared. 

"Cross? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting by now?" With the all clear in dreams voice the others followed through the portal. Dream tensed up a bit but set his papers to one side and got to his feet. The portal closed once everyone was in. 

"Dream I need to ask a favour." The soldiers request immediately calmed the positive guardian's nerves. It wasn't often cross asked for anything and he was always willing to help his friend out. "Of course! What is it you need my help with?" Killer stepped forward to but infront of cross. 

"You know your brother better than anyone. Well we was all wondering if you would be willing to shed some light on what his past was like, since you got that whole memory thing going on" the question its self was less of a question but more a demand. Even so it sent dreams bones cold. He was unlucky enough to have had the same thoughts and took a peak into his brothers memories. He didn't like what he saw. 

"Absolutely not." The sudden and sharpness dream gave them all brought silence. "I understand you want to know more about my brother and as his partners I can sympathise with that. But I won't be the one to tell you his business. It's not right." Errors voice rung out "we get you're his brother and all but trust me when I say, we didn't come here to get a no." A hum of agreement spread through the group. Dream however stood his ground. 

"It is not my place to reveal his trauma." This it's self sent more curiosity to the others. Dream could see the gears turning in their heads. "Trauma..?" Dust was the first to speak. His voice sent chills down dreams spine. "Ok, now I'm definitely interested." Killer responded and approached dream getting close to the guardians face. Not threatening but definitely intimidating. 

"Listen dream. We deserve to know. You know night ain't ever gonna tell us. He's too selfless to ever concider his own mental health. We cant even help him through his own panic attacks cuz we ain't got a clue what's triggering to him" killer was always good with manipulation. A silver tounge as nightmare called it. Although he wasn't all lying. Nightmare did get pretty bad sometimes and it only fueled their curiosity to know. 

Killers words stuck to dream you could see the guilt building up in his face. "You will help us make him happy, right?" Killer was observing dream carefully. The yellow skeleton was always pretty easy to pursue. You could see him thinking about it. 

"You won't like what you see.." his voice was shakey and definitely quieter. Making killer step back a bit. Was it that bad? Definitely getting him interested now. But there was also something else. Nervousness, worry?? For nightmare? What exactly happened to him. How hurt is his beloved king. 

"Please.. we.. want help ..him." horror stared into dreams soul with that one eye of him. Dream looked over and glanced at each and every one of them. Each one of them showed compassion for his brother. For nightmare. They deserved to know. 

After a heavy sigh dream rubbed the back of his skull. A sign of defeat from the smaller. "You're right.. I still dont like the idea of me being the one to tell you all but.. you deserve to know.." he summoned his bow. The arrow was a different colour. A golden yellow and not its usual teal. He glanced towards them all. 

"I'm warning you all. This is a memory of nightmare. What you see here can't be changed. You're not gonna like it..." the arrow was fired to the ground and immediately the world around them shifted. It spun and shook sending then all to their knees. Dreams words rung through their skulls as everything grew distant. Dream had faded into nothing and they all found themselves on a hill. 

A large hill of green grass, small flowers littered around them. A tall strong tree stood up in the centre. Its leaves also a healthy green. Two sets of apples on either side. The negative and the positive. Of course they had read up on the tree of feelings but, the books never described just how beautiful it was. Cross looked around and stared up at the tree, his hand brushing up against the material that was wrapped around the trunk. Dreams Cape... 

"This place is beautiful." Once again their was a hum of agreement from everyone. They all took a moment to just admire their surroundings. It truly was beautiful. The blue skies. The green grass. It was the dreams they had of being on the surface. 

In the distance there was a village. Something in dusts soul clenched at the sight of it. Something didn't sit right and it seemed it wasn't just him with this feeling. "..you think that's they way we are meant to go?" Dusts voice was quiet and serious, it got a immediate response "yeah. I got a feeling it is" cross started to go ahead. Making his way down the rather steep hill and towards the village. Everyone was closely following behind. 

In this memory they were like ghosts. The villagers would walk through them. as if they never existed. The group could pass through walls and doors, but never touch anything. They couldn't alter anything. It was surreal. They followed the way their souls lead them. It seemed they just knew which way to go. Being lead into the village and past the main square. There stood dream. He was smothered by the villagers. They were laughing and complimenting him. It seemed like they adored him. 

But they continued to walk and it only seemed to become more clear something wasn't right. Making a turn into a shady looking alleyway and finally stopping at at green wooden door. It looked completely normal on the outside. But the amount of negative emotions that came from the cracks of it made them all stop. No one said anything. They just listened. There was sobbing. Loud sobbing. Every single one of them was hesitant to go in. Dream was extremely shaken up at just the reminder of nightmares past. Something told them this was not gonna be pretty. 

After what felt like forever the voice inside suddenly stopped. It went quiet. It made the gangs blood run cold. 

"No.. please! No STOP!!" That sentence alone seemed to snap something in cross. He immediately rushed forward and into the room. God.. how he wished he didn't. 

There he was small fragile nightmare. Cowering in a corner. His clothes torn. Tears streaming down his face. The villagers had him pinned down. He struggled with all his might and let out a loud SCREAM. Immediately it resulted to a hand over his mouth as hands roamed his body. His ecto body having been forcefully summoned without any genitalia and being played with. They were touching him everywhere without concent, they were touching nightmare. His nightmare. His ribs, his neck. His chest and ass. Night sobbed and pleaded them to stop. 

Cross froze up completely. He couldn't move no matter what his body said. Oh god.. THIS is what dream meant?! This is what nightmare hid from them?? Cross immediately tried to get out, he shouldn't be here! he couldn't see this!! But he wasn't able to phase back through. This is where the memory was and he wasn't going anywhere till it was over. He had to watch this. There was no choice. He didn't want to see this!! Anything but this!! His sweet nightmare.. His loving night light... Why.. why would someone hurt him like this.. 

Killer was the next to phase in. His body coming into sight next to cross'. He too immediately looked mortified. this..wasn't true. It couldn't be. He was in just as much shock as cross. His soul fluttered and dripped pure negativity. The fear that radiated off nightmare was getting to him. 

"WOULD YOU STOP STRUGGLING ALREADY" a loud smack followed as the villager hit nightmare hard. The smaller tried to curl up on himself. He kicked, he struggled, he cried and begged. But it was no use. They continued to rip his clothes and try to force his magic to make genitalia. His panic only rised. He called for help. 

"DREAM!!!!" He sobbed Loudly and reached out towards the door. Towards cross and killer. Tears streaming down his face as he silently begged, hoped for someone to come help him. To save him. But nobody came. one of the villagers grasped at his arm and twisted it harsly behind his back. This sent nightmare to cry out again. "BROTHER!!! HEL-" a hand was pressed against his mouth again before he could finish, they tried to stuff a gag into his mouth. But nightmare resisted. He struggled and cried, sobbing loudly and kicking, trying everything in his power to get away. They forced his jaw open and gagged him with a rag. He loudly cried out dreams muffled name 

Dust, horror and error had entered the room after the first scream, all stood quietly. Very quietly. In utter shock. The image before then would be forever burned into their memories. 

Nightmare struggled madly and screamed again as one of the villagers grasped at his soul. Squeezing it tightly. More muffled sobs came from him as his bottoms were yanked down to his ankles to reveal a female body had formed. Fear spiked through the gang at the very sight. Horror immediately shielded his eyes and looked away, he couldn't. He just couldn't bare to see nightmare like this. Not when the other had been nothing but nice to him. It hurt his very soul. Error tried to cover his ears. The screams and sobs echoing in his skull over and over. Nightmare screamed out begs to not do it. He begged for mercy, he cried and tried to claw away. It was hard to watch. But the villagers held him down and shifted out their own pants. To free the wrapped cocks that had grown sickly hard with nightmares cries. 

Killer felt physically sick. He had to turn away from the scene unfolding. For his own sanity. It was too much to watch. It was too much for him to take. Cross was crying. No, he was sobbing. Shaking into fits of sobs as he watched helplessly as the villagers forced nightmares face into the ground and lifted his hips up. 

Nightmare sobbed out a pathetic "why" through the gag. Halting the action that would've take his virginity. It peaked the villagers interest and sparked fury into the souls of everyone watching. The villager leaned over nightmare and grasped at his throat. The smaller skeleton choked and wheezed heavily, unable to breathe. The villager got close to where nights ear would've been and in a husky voice, said 

"Because people like you deserve to be broken like this." 

And with that a loud scream ripped through the entrance room. They were forced to watched as nightmare had his virginity ripped from him. Horror crippled over and sobbed, covering his eyes and trying to not hear it. Trying to forget it. Error immediately began to glitch out and clutched at himself. He couldn't look. He couldn't. Errors filled up his eyes and he fizzled loudly. Killer was sick. Physically sick. He held his head in his hands a let out his first loud sob. Looking up at the ceiling "MAKE IT STOP!! DREAM MAKE IT STOP!!!" he screamed out hoping dream would end it, they had seen enough. But it didn't end. Nightmares cries continued to ring out as they used him. Thrusting they're entire bodies into his smaller and more fragile bones. Groaning and muttering how tight he was as he screamed and cried for it to stop. Cross continued to sob and cry hysterically. Unable to just watch he rushed over and tried to push them off nightmare. But his hands phased right through. It was just a memory after all. 

"LET HIM GO!! PLEASE LET HIM GO!!! TAKE ME INSTEAD JUST LET HIM GO!!" Cross worked himself up into a hyperventilating state. He kept trying and trying to free nightmare, to help him. He sobbed loudly and tried to drown out nightmares screams for his brothers help. For the villagers to stop. Dust just stared. His eyes a lit with magic that cracked across every bone in his body and set his soul a light into a horrible fury. 

Nightmares cries never stopped. Not once, suddenly dreadful words filled the room. Words that sent everyone to a silence. "F-fuck! I'm so close bitch" "NO! WAIT! NO PLEASE!! D-DREAM!!!!" Nightmare struggled and screamed out for dream. He screamed out for anyone, someone to help. He tried to crawl in desperation away only to be dragged back and fucked harder into the ground. The thrusts only got more punishing. Drilling the smaller into the ground. Nightmares bones ached and were bruising. Marks appearing all over his pearl white bones. His once pure and perfect body. 

Loud wet thrusts rung through the room as the villager moaned ubove nightmare. Everyone grew more distressed as Night choked up a sob and finally went limp. He didn't struggle. He didn't fight. He let himself get used. The villager grasped at night's hips and slammed himself into night firmly. Holding himself there before cumming inside. He groaned loudly in satisfaction. Nights eye lights disappeared. He shook and trembled softly. Tears continuing to fall down his cheeks as he pathetically sobbed. "Damn cum slut" he received another smack to the face as the guy finally got off nightmare. The relief that flooded through him was cut short though. 

"Alright then. Who wants to go next?" 

The fear that spiked through his face alone sent them all to tears. All but dust. Who just stared memorizing every inch of that guys face. He will definitely take pleasure in finding that specific monster in every au and murdering his code out of existence. Another monster walked in but as they did it started to phase out. After a few moments dreams silhouette faded in and the room changed. They had finally exit the memory. 

Dream looked up at them all. Pity and shame clear in his face. No one said anything to the positive guardian. The only thing that snapped people back to reality was the sudden loud sound of error crashing. Dream and cross immediately got up to go help him. Wrapping a warm blanket around the glitch and hushing quiet nothings to try a bring him out a reboot quicker. Horror shook and sobbed. His words not working at all and his soul thumping hard. He hugged dust and clung to the other. Sobbing into his side. Looking for comfort. Dust turned to horror and wrapped an arm around him protectively. Keeping the starved skeleton close. 

Killer was quiet. Just trying to process what he had witnessed. His sweet nightmare.. it burned his soul and every part of his body to even think about it. He couldn't understand the pain nightmare must have gone through. After a few moments errors reboot ended. The glitch blinked a few times before looking up at cross and dream and muttering a quiet apology. Only for them all to say it's ok and that he can't control it. 

Dream knew better than to ask if they saw it. He knew they did. All were severely shaken up and he sorta knew night is gonna beat his ass when he finds out about this. Glancing at everyone in the room dream opened his own portal back to nightmares castle. Back in the hallway in which they started in. 

"You should all get back home. Night will notice you're gone." Everyone seemed to nod or hum in agreement. But none really moved. Still just processing the amount of shit they saw. Horror was the first to waunder over to the portal. His arm around dust and dust close beside him. Seeing the two go through made killer follow suit, he was trembling a bit as he walked. Error got himself up and tried to walk. His balance having been thrown off thanks to a sudden reboot. Leaning on cross for balance and shaking a bit. Cross lead error to the portal. Thanking dream quietly before leaving. Dream wished them well before the portal closed. 

It was silent in the castle. They all just stood there. Thinking. Horror was the first to speak. His voice on the break of sobs again "want... nightmare..." hearing the broken skeleton so upset made dust hold him closer and mutter at soft "it's alright" dust then turned to lead horror towards nightmares room. He himself had to be close to nightmare right now. They all had to. 

Horror shakily knocked on nightmares bedroom door and they all waited impatiently outside. It was silence inside no movement. No sound. They wait 10 seconds. 20 seconds. 30, 40. Then finally there was some shuffling. Light footsteps and the sound of the door unlocking. The door before them all creaked open, nightmares piercing cyan eye stared out to them. It immediately widened and the door fully opened up. The pure worry he had on his face was indescribable. 

"What on earth is going on? Are you all ok??" Tentacles immediately wrapped around horror and pulled him close. The starved skeleton gripped at nightmare tightly, silently breaking into more sobs. Killer walked over to nightmare and just hugged him. Tightly. No one spoke. It only seemed to worry the negative king more. More tentacles wrapped around each one of his lovers. All except error who he instead offered his hand too. Error took it without any thought and Nightmare lead them all into his room. 

The door closed behind them all, nightmares room was a bit cold but that was because he was literally pure negativity and he didn't need heat all that much but seeing as his lovers would be spending the night in his room he switched the heating on. Setting cross and killer on his king sized bed he sat down. Having horror in his lap and dust by his side. Error took the seat not too far from the bed. Needing a bit of distance to calm his glitches. Nightmare didn't dare ask any of them what happened and what caused them all such a bad reaction. He had never seen them all act like this. It was worrying. 

They didn't seem to want to talk about it right now. Nightmares comfort was all they all seeked and who was he to deny his lovers what they wanted. Night laid back down on his bed. Slowly wrapping all of them up by him. Error scooched closer and just sat there he seemed perfectly content not being apart of the cuddle pile. Nightmare gently cupped dusts face and absorbed the negativity that radiated off his bones. Dust visibly relaxed at this and seemd to chill out. a sigh of reliefwas heard along with a relieved "Thankyou" night told him he never had to thank him. He loved dust and would do this as many times as needed. One of his tentacles gently rubbed horrors cracks and tried to soothe him out of his sobbing mess. It worked rather quickly. The smaller letting out a low broken purr that silenced his SOBS. He relaxed into nightmares hold. Killer was wrapped in tentacles and held protectively. He wanted to be close. To be smothered in nightmare he didn't ever want to let go. While cross held onto a tentacle to protect it. Hugging it tightly and sighing heavily as it curled aroundhis waist. The remaining tentacle gently pulled a spare blanket over error to try and soothe him to sleep with the comfort of the warm wool. 

Everyone visibly started to relax. Nightmare knew how to get them calm and how to get them to rest. His routine never seems to fail. First to drift off was error, Then horror, followed by cross, then Killer and finally Dust. Not long after all of his lovers were blissfully asleep beside him. No more tears, or sobbing or fear. Just quiet snoring and the occasional muzzle next to him. Nightmare sighed and started to absorb any negative emotions that lingered in the room to prevent a nightmare for any of them. He wouldn't allow their rest to be disturbed again. Not now they're here beside him. They were safe with him. 

Nothing bad would ever happen to them.


End file.
